Bring Me Down
by BossMan1
Summary: What is love? is it when your heart does backflips? is it when you care for someone deeply? For 22 year old Jordyn Brooks and Cindy McPerson it's when their old crushes returns. Old feelings reignited. New feelings sparked.


**Prologue**

Riley Freeman,Woodcrest,June 27th 2009,2:30 Pm

I was currently walking to my best friends house attempting to say the hardest two words to say to someone you care for deeply. _I'm leaving. _I don't know how I could do this. This was the girl I grew up with. We played ball together. We robbed gas stations together. We sold chocolate together. Her name was Jordyn Brooks. If y'all thought I was about to say Cindy she moved away a year ago. I was hurt but I couldn't stop it. That's when I met Jordyn.

I was two blocks away but then I stopped. I just couldn't do it. I wasn't no punk so I don't know why I couldn't do this. A expression of anger formed across my visage. I grabbed the skin in between my eyes. Huey put me up to this. He said I have to tell her because he already told Jazmine and Granddad had to tell his current girlfriend.

But I had made it this far I wasn't looking back nor giving up. Cause I'm A real G. And we don't give up. That's when I saw her across the street. "Hey Reezy."She said. Awwww how I'ma hate myself when I get on that plane. "Wassup Jordy. Look I'ma keep it short and sweet and I know it's gonna kill me inside." I said bluntly.

"Aw nigga what you mean?" She said playfully. "Look Jordyn I need you to stop playing,this is serious." I said. Dammit mouth just say it alrready. "Jordyn I'm leaving." Her happy playful face turned into a shocked,sad,sorrowful frown. See this is why I couldn't do this. All the drama,the sadness.

"What do you mean leaving? You can't leave." She said. My eyes couldn't help but look down and instantly notice her developing curves. Now that I think about it besides her personality, I think i'm gonna miss that too. "When does your plane leave?.

"It leaves for LAX in an hour. If I never see you again have a nice life Jordy." I walked away back home but in the midst of walking I turned my head only to see a sad Jordyn crying in her hands. My heart broke in to bits and peices as if though somebody had thrown a light and delicate vase known as my heart into a wall with full force.

I would really miss J after today.

* * *

Jordyn Brooks,450 North Grand Avenue, April 21st 2019,12:34 Los Angeles.

The building I am currently in used to be a high school for visual arts but it is now home to Dream Vogue Magazine studios. I had to do everything in my power to get this building. My father was the mayor of Los Angeles and my mother was a successful singer who made 2.1 million a year. But they said I had to earn it so I had to save up my paychecks from working as an intern at Marvel Studios.

I put my life into this business and wasn't ready to lose it.I was in the middle of a photo shoot with one of our newest models doing our 'Always Sunny In The Cali' collection when my secretary Jazmine DuBois walked in. "Hi you look nice today." She said complementing my outfit. "Anyway,you have a visitor." She walked me down to the lobby where I saw my Editor-In-Chief Caeser.

"Michael what did I tell you about checking in late?" I said trying to annoy him. "And what did I tell you about calling me Michael?" He said. Now this was getting interesting. "You know what Caeser you're fi-" I never got to finish my sentence as Caeser started acting all worryed." You can call me Micael anyday boss. By the way you look nice today." he said kissing up.

"So Caeser did you finish up editing those pictures and articles for the next month's issue?" I said trying to get down to business. "Euh well you see what had happened was.." He said trying to lie. "Don't even I'll finish them tonight." I walked away when I heard a wolf whistle. "Damn girl!" I heard Caeser say."You still act like we 13." I said.

"I do because when I was 13 I said I was gonna marry you and look at me now."He said cockily. "Speaking of which I got something to show you." He said taking me out to the garage. "What is it?You lucky I'm on break." "C'mon damn." He bought me to a building that looked royal and majestic. Turns out it was Caeser Enterprises Hotel.

"Can you tell me what it is already,I know you built your dream hotel what could it be?"I said in excitement."You really wanna know fine." DING! The elevator doors opened up and what stood in front of me was the most gorgeous,beautiful hotel penthouse. It was painted red,black,white and orange may favorite colors. With modern art on every wall.

The kitchen had an island with 2 red spin around chairs. It had a stainless steel fridge with the ice dispensers. One of those fancy stoves with a electrical burners. The living room had a big flat screen tv hanging up on the wall with an electric fireplace under it. The couch was red and positioned 7 feet away from the tv.

The bedroom had a queen size ed with yet another flat screen on the balcony was the best had a hot tub with a beautiful clear glass barriers around it showing a perfect view of the Hollywood sign. "Caez how much did this cost? How did you afford this?When did you have the time to do this?" I asked amazed. "2.1 Million. Saving up and during the time you was in Florida for a fashion convention."

That's when I received a phone call from Jazmine. " please come down to the office you have a visitor. Caeser drove me down back to the studio when I saw my past in the future.

"RILEY!" Was the only word I could say.

* * *

**I do not own boondocks. Please review and tell me what you think. S/o to everyone who read my other stories and reviewed. Much apprecieated. **

**April 21st 10:30 PM Adult Swim**

**Until Next Time.**


End file.
